Why You?
by PLLHalebSpoby
Summary: Part three of my Spoby two-shot series exploring their relationship from its origins. Spencer enlists Toby's help in grabbing Jenna's phone to look through it when Spencer sees Jenna and Ian interact strangely at school. While they talk, he gets the chance to finally tell her the truth about the night of The Jenna Thing.
1. Chapter 1

Things had gone from worse to catastrophic. The school, ironically, was putting on a play for the award winning novel "_The Bad Seed." _

And the girls, including Mona, had all been trying out for parts. Mona, in her usual perky manner, strutted confidently around the school, proclaiming her victory in auditions.

Spencer didn't mind, nor did she care.

For once, her mind wasn't centralized on winning, but on merely taking her chances and seeing what happened.

At lunch, all thoughts of the arduous audition process, were swiped from her mind when she saw the two last people on earth, she expected to be friends.

Ian and Jenna.

Unfortunately for her, being born with an academically gifted brain, didn't equip her with the powers of super hearing, though she tried her best.

"What are _they _doing talking?" Aria asked, trading glances with her friends.

"I don't know," Spencer said, taking a sip out of her iced coffee as she looked at the unlikely twosome.

But she intended on finding out.

Ian, who had had all the motive in the world to kill Alison, and Jenna, the one person who had a legitimate excuse to be that angry, being in cahoots? It definitely made her stomach crawl, and her brain buzz with curiosity.

School ran slower than usual the rest of the afternoon, maybe because Spencer was too preoccupied with what she had seen outside the cafeteria window.

The girls, especially Hanna, vocally shared their concerns about Jenna and Ian being friendly, and she shared all of them, but she didn't know what course of action she would take until she talked to Toby.

* * *

Luckily, she got her chance after school, when he surprised her with a visit. It was the perfect timing, too. Her parents were out, of course, helping Melissa nail down details concerning her baby.

"I need your help," she said, striding briskly ahead of him into the main part of her mansion-style home.

"What's going on?"

"I saw Ian hand Jenna a bag at school."

"So?"

Obviously he didn't catch the severity of the situation, or what their alliance could possibly mean for all of them.

"Do you have any idea what was in it?"

"No," he said, sounding more and more confused by the second.

"Why do they even know each other? He's a _coach_. What team does she play on?"

He winced, something that didn't go unnoticed by the caffeinated brunette. "I don't want to have to ask Jenna. We're not talking much these days."

Sighing, she lowered her head as she tried retract her claws. "You don't have to to talk to her. Just...get her phone."

The special phone she carted around with her, would prove to be just as valuable as information from the girl herself.

It held all of her secrets, all of her photos and files, and who she's been in contact with.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"We have to find out if Ian is in her recent call lists. And Hanna has a friend who can unlock her password."

"I'm not stealing her phone."

She got it. Jenna could be terrifying with both senses, much less one. But they needed that phone to find out what activity she'd been hiding.

"Toby, we're no closer to figuring out what 214 means. Ian might be who's she whispering to on the other end."

"I don't know," he said, looking increasingly uncomfortable. "I've got to be careful. If I start stealing things-"

"We have to get to the bottom of this," she interjected. "You're just going to be waiting around for the next piece of evidence to be planted in your room. Until they find the real killer, your nightmare is never going to end."

It was the truth. Rosewood PD had a way of making even the most innocent of suspects, seem entirely guilty, and it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

She felt horrible for cornering him like that, but she knew that he was the only one who could have the access to Jenna's room and her things.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised, before he left.

"Okay. Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take long before he arrived back at her house. This time armed with her phone and charger cord. She took it gratefully, nestling it in between her things so her parents wouldn't see it and grow suspicious.

"How soon can I get it back?"

"It shouldn't take him long. Have you eaten?" she asked, figuring there was something leftover in the fridge for them to consume.

"She goes ballistic when I touch her stuff," Toby said, ignoring the whole other part of Spencer's question, as he focused his eyes on some other part of the room.

"Yeah, I get it," she said. "My sister once threatened to break my thumbs for using her hairbrush."

"Toby? Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, giving her the nonverbal okay to continue.

"Why was Alison so sure it was you spying on us the night of Jenna's accident?"

He looked upset, no doubt it brought up horrific memories from that night. Memories that both of them had worked hard to suppress.

"I'm sorry."

"I never spied on anyone. I never looked in anyone's window. Your friend, Alison, made that up."

"Why? Why you?

Alison was devious. Anyone who had a set of eyes on them, and a brain, knew that. But why would she stoop so low as to get someone shipped off for a year?

"Because she thought she had something on me. She didn't understand what was really going on. And she used it against me, anyway."

"Well, it seemed like she had something on all of us."

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

When Spencer had first requested that Toby snatch Jenna's phone from her room, his first inclination was to say no. Impossible. No way.

Jenna, in the absence of sight, had developed her brain far beyond any eighteen-year-old he knew of, and so had her paranoia.

Any little snow glove that was out of place, and she would know that it was he that had done the deed. After all, why would anyone else want to snatch or mess up her precious room?

But he also recognized a good cause when he saw it. He knew that by tiptoeing into her room, he would risk the wrath times two from not only Jenna, but his parents who had continued to believe every simpered lie she uttered to them.

And the hardest part out of all of it, was that he was the one who deserved the sympathy. Not her. He deserved a medal for going through what he had gone through, and still partially remain the sweet boy his mother had raised.

But his newfound loyalty to Spencer won out in the end. After his parent's car had driven away, with Jenna in the back, he had gently eased her door open, and with fingers that were as gentle as a surgeon's, he combed through her things, making sure not to leave anything unturned.

When he saw the phone, lying bundled up in her blankets from when she had used it in bed, he carefully scooped it up, put it in his pocket, and left.

It would cost him, and he knew it.

And it did.

"Where is my phone?" Jenna demanded, as she expertly weaved her way through the orderly house. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," Toby said, grateful that she didn't have her sight, so that she couldn't see how guilty he looked.

"Yes, you do," she replied, her voice shaking as she stopped in front of him.

"No, I don't."

"Tell me!" she screamed, thrusting out her hand, and accidentally striking a lamp that had been within reach. It crashed to the floor, leaving glass shards from it's destroyed base.

"Stop it!" he said firmly. "And get out of my face _right now_."

"I hate you. You'll pay for this, Toby."

"Leave," he said. "And get my out of my way."

Standing up to her hadn't been easy. She knew where to hit where it would hurt, and she had.

It was far from over, and he knew it. She would go to their parents, make a case for herself and cast him in the role of the devil. A role he was already so used to people seeing him as.

But it was worth it.

If it helped Spencer uncover the truth, then it was worth it.


End file.
